myimmortalfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WTPF
Welcome! Congratulations on starting My Immortal Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Added a few links You'll see I edited a few things... just added some links between pages, is all. ;) Oh, and I finished the page for Brain Bleach (as far as I know at this point); it finally let me add a picture. :D - Some Insane Person 22:28, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Greetings. I greatly enjoy reading the many pages on this wiki, and I have come to report that a wikia contributor has created a page entitled "Please " that I believe is an example of spam or something of that ilk. On the page, the user asks that this wiki be deleted, which I am sure constitutes some form of violation on the user's part. It is my belief that this spam article should be removed from the wiki and the user banned, that they cannot continue to spam the wiki with requests for its destruction. However, this is entirely up to the admin of the wiki; do with the page as you see fit. James Bladehound, Guildmaster of Dragon GardenerTalk 17:33, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Hello? I doubt you're going to respond, but you've been inactive for quite awhile and there's been some vandalism (relatively) recently. Someone might be needed to help clean this site up and you are the only person with admin rights. - Alan :By sheer coincidence the first time I look at this site in years is the same day as you left this comment. I originally made this site with a couple friends over the course of a weekend almost six years ago and we promptly forgot about it for the most part. I just deleted the three pages that had been reported but I've also gone ahead and made you an admin since you have prior Wikia experience and have made recent edits. Enjoy. I'll try to check back here again over the next couple days in case if you have any other questions or concerns. WTPF (talk) 03:51, June 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Wow. Thanks for the admin rights. I'll see about doing some cleanup around here.